kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Black RX
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, see Kotaro Minami. is a Japanese tokusatsu superhero television series produced as part of the Kamen Rider Series. The ninth show in the franchise, it was a joint collaboration between Ishimori Productions and Toei Company, and aired on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and the Tokyo Broadcasting System from October 23, 1988 to September 24, 1989 with a total of 47 episodes. The series was a direct sequel to Kamen Rider BLACK and the first to feature a team-up with the past Riders since the 1984 TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!. The series was adapted by Saban in North America as Saban's Masked Rider. The Americanization featured a heavily altered story and all new characters, in an attempt to fit the series in as a spin-off of 'the Power Rangers series. This was the last installment of the Kamen Rider Series to be produced in the Shōwa period and the first to be produced in the Heisei period—Episode 11 was delayed by one week following Emperor Shōwa's death. Synopsis Half a year after the downfall of Gorgom, Kotaro Minami has gotten a job of a helicopter pilot in a business owned by the Sahara family. Kotaro is later captured by the Crisis Empire and offered a place in their group. When Kotaro refused, his King Stone was shattered and he was thrown into space where the sun's radiation mutated his King Stone and he mutated into Kamen Rider BLACK RX. With his new powers, he battles the Crisis Empire and thwarts their plans to take over Earth. Characters * Reiko Shiratori: Photographer. Kotaro's girlfriend. Appeared in Episodes 1-3, 5-12, 14-19, 21, 23-26, 28-30 & 32-47. * Sahara Family: A family who owns a helicopter business. They took in Kotaro as one of their own. Shunkichi and Utaku are the parents who are always arguing with each other, Shigeru is their son, and Hitomi is their daughter. The parents are murdered by Jaaku Murder in episode 46. * Joe the Haze: A cyborg initially under the control of the Crisis Empire who became friends of Kotaro. He was the first to know that Kotaro is BLACK RX. He ended up injured by Bosgan during Kamen Rider BLACK RX's fight with Gingamu. He soon recovered and came back to help Kotaro. Appeared in Episodes 15-18, 20-26 & 37-47. * Kyoko Matoba: An ESP girl who is skilled with a bow and can manipulate ground water. Her parents were murdered by the Crisis Empire monster Munde-gande. She first appears in Episode 29 and helps Kamen Rider BLACK RX fight the Crisis Empire in Episodes 30, 38-41 & 43-47. * Goro: A chef who works at Sahara Airlines. Appeared in Episodes 6, 14, 20, 26, 35, 37, 40 & 45-47. * Hayato Hayami: an inspector who pursues Kotaro in episodes 2, 6, 7 & 12. * Ten veteran Kamen Riders: Kamen Rider 1 to Kamen Rider ZX. They help BLACK RX in defeating the Crisis Empire. The appearance of the previous 10 Kamen Riders in the end of the series was their last in the franchise history (not counting the remake versions of Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, and Kamen Rider V3 in recent movies Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next) until Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. RX's other forms Kamen Rider BLACK RX was the first Kamen Rider to have multiple forms: Robo Rider and Bio Rider. The concept of "multiple form changing" Riders would be repeated with Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000), who has many different armor types, Kamen Rider Agito (2001), Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006), Kamen Rider Den-O (2007) and Kamen Rider Kiva (2008). Kamen Rider Ryuki's Survive Form, Kamen Rider Faiz's Blaster, Kamen Rider Blade's Jack Form, and Kamen Rider Kurenai, and the Kamen Rider Kabuto series' Hyper Cast-Off are seen as initial upgrades rather than form changing. Form changing is best describe as alternating back and forth between forms to adjust to different situations. * RoboRider: He gained this form in Episode 15. RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his belt resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downside is that he moves slower than BLACK RX, as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. His weapon is the Vortech Shooter, an energy firing pistol. * BioRider: He gained this form in Episode 17. BLACK RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced. He can also transform into water for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process. His weapon is the unbreakable sword Bio Blade. Rider Machines BLACK RX's motorcycles were made by Suzuki, makers of almost every Kamen Rider motorcycle from 1971 to 1994. * Acrobatter: This is the revived version of BLACK's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Whenever BLACK RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same. ** Roboizer: Acrobatter transforms into Roborizer when RX becomes Robo Rider. This form of Acrobattar has two blasters mounted at its rear. ** Mach Jabber: Acrobatter transforms into Mach Jabber when RX becomes Bio Rider. * Rideron: A high-speed car created by Kotaro shortly after becoming BLACK RX. It is highly intelligent, similar to Acrobatter. It has two mandibles that can extend from the front to do break-ins or ramming enemies. Ridron was built by Mazda, an automobile company in Japan. Kamen Rider BLACK RX is the only Showa Kamen Rider to have a car, a theme that has been repeated only in Kamen Rider Hibiki, although the cars used in Hibiki were just ordinary vehicles, not a "superhero car" like Ridron. Crisis Empire Others * [[Shadow Moon|'Nobuhiko Akizuki/Shadow Moon']]: Kotaro's step-brother and rival/archenemy from Kamen Rider BLACK. He mysteriously came back to seek revenge against Minami Kotaro. He now uses the twin Shadow Sabers similar to the Satan Saber. He was finally defeated by BLACK RX when BLACK RX thrust his light saber through his Kingstone. He turned good shortly before he died and finally turn back to Nobuhiko. However, Shadow Moon would return once again as a villain in the somewhat non-canon 8-minute movie Kamen Rider World for some reason. This time, he was giant and he was defeated by a giant Kamen Rider. Some fans count Shadow Moon as a Kamen Rider despite his antagonistic ways (ironically, in Heisei-era shows evil riders such as Ouja do exist). Episodes 3D Film is a short 3D film originally screened in the Coal History Village in Yubari between April 29 throughout October 31, 1989. The film involves a team-up between Kotaro Minami's four Kamen Rider alter-egos (Black, RX, Robo Rider, and Bio Rider) to fight against the Crisis Empire. Tetsuo Kurata plays Minami Kotaro and voices all four of his Kamen Rider alter-egos. General Jark, the four commanders of Crisis, and three high priests of Gorgom also appear in the movie, all played by their original actors with the exception of Bosgun (who is unvoiced) and Darom (who is voiced by Eisuke Yoda). Yoshio Urasawa wrote the film's plot. In the film, the Crisis Empire devise a plan to defeat Kotaro Minami by reverting him back to his old form of Kamen Rider Black and sending out several revived monsters after him. However, Kamen Rider Black is assisted by another RX, who used a time warp to help his past self. The two are joined by RX's alternate forms of Robo Rider and Bio Rider, and the four Kamen Riders combine their powers to defeat the revived monsters. The film is included as a bonus on the Region 2 DVD releases of ''Kamen Rider Black Vol. 2 and Kamen Rider Ichigō/Nigō Box set. Both DVD versions lack the original 3D effects of the theatrical release. A bonus Blu-ray 3D disc containing the movie is scheduled to be included in the upcoming Kamen Rider The Movie Blu-ray Box 1972-1988 set. ''After 0'' The S.I.C. Hero Saga story for Black RX ran in Montly Hobby Japan in the December 2002 through March 2003 issues. Titled , it tells the story of what happened after the finale of ''Black RX. It features the original characters the , Shadow Moon with RX powers, and the , the result of Shadow Moon absorbing both King Stones. ;Chapter titles # # # # Cast * - Tetsuo Kurata * - * - * - * - Rikiya Koyama * - * - * - * - ** Princess Garonia (Teenager Hitomi): Maho Maruyama * - * - Goro Naya * - Seizō Katō (1-44) and Hidekatsu Shibata (45 & 46) * - Atsuko Takahata * - Shōzō Iizuka * - * - * - * - * - Masaki Terasoma * - Teiji Ōmiya * - Suit actors * Kamen Rider Black RX/Robo Rider/Bio Rider - * Robo Rider/Bio Rider/Shadow Moon - * Robo Rider - * General Jark - Toshimichi Takahashi * Bosgan - * Gatezone - * Gedorian - Minoru Watanabe Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition & Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Chinfa Kan **Composition: Tetsuji Hayashi **Arrangement: Eiji Kawamura **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi External links * [http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori with Ishimori Productions Official Website Category:Mystic Arms Category:Showa Era Category:Kamen Rider Series